Repost:Naruto MKRayearth Crossover
by Mrs. Kakashi
Summary: The Magic Knights accidentally get summoned to Konoha Village instead of Cephiro.EHL, UA, HINANARU, SAKUSASU, FF, SHIKAINO
1. Welcome To Konohagakure!

Repost:MKR/Naruto Crossover!  
  
By:Former Anime Goddess6  
  
Disclamier:I own neither MKR or Naruto.....  
  
but I think I am the first person at ff.n to write this kind of crossover!But I'm not sure, so don't sue me!Oh and by the way, both series are based from the manga!  
  
Chapter One:Welcome to Konohagakure!  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu stood at Tokyo Tower.This would be the fourth time of their being summoned to Cephiro.  
  
"Let's go!"Hikaru cheered.  
  
"Yeah!"Umi and Fuu agreed.  
  
Then the bright light came......  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hikaru looked up.The three of them were in a forest.......but not the forest of silence.  
  
"Hey Umi, Fuu!Wake up!"she shouted.  
  
"Where's the fluffball??"asked Umi tiredly.  
  
"It seems as though Sir Mokona is not present."Fuu stated.  
  
The three got off the warm Summer ground.  
  
"I've never been to this part of Cephiro!"said Hikaru.  
  
"Us either!"Umi and Fuu told her.  
  
******************************************************  
  
3 days later....  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Oh my!It seems as though we are not in Cephiro!"Fuu exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"Way to state the obvious, Fuu!"Umi grimmly replied.: -.-;  
  
Fuu:~( )-( )~TEE HEE HEE!  
  
"Well, this can't be Autozam, there isn't any pollution in the sky.And this land definately is not Chizeta or Fahren!"Hikaru muttered.  
  
******************************************************  
  
In the bushes, a hyperactive blonde boy with electric blue eyes watched on as the three strange-looking girls looked around desperately for a nice place to set up camp.  
  
Naruto felt a familiar presence and turned around quickly to be face-to-face with none other than Uchiha Sasuke.^^  
  
"What're you looking at, dobe?"Sasuke coolly asked.*sigh.....*  
  
"HEY!Stop calling me that!"Naruto yelled.  
  
He and Sasuke then both topled out from the bushy bush, to be seen by the Legendary Magic Knights.  
  
"Who are you?"Hikaru asked, kneeling down to the level of the two ninja-boys.  
  
Naruto hopped up and did his ussual ranted introduction.  
  
"I am Uzumaki Naruto!I'm going to be the next Hokage!bla bla bla......"he ranted on and on and on, but Hikaru gave him her undivided attention none-the-less.  
  
"I'm Hikaru Shidou!And this is Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji!"Hikaru merrily informed the cutie boys.  
  
"Nice to meet you!"Fuu politely added.  
  
"And who is Mr. Quiet-and-reserved-just-like-Lantis??"Umi inquired.  
  
At the sound of Lantis's name, Hikaru blushed(AW!).  
  
"I don't know who or what this 'Lantis' is, but I am Uchiha Sasuke."the boy spoke bluntly.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you, Naruto and Sasuke!"Hikaru warmly said.  
  
"And just WHAT were you to doing WATCHING us?!"demanded an angry Umi.  
  
Naruto gulped.'This one's scary as Ino!'  
  
"You g-guys looked lost!"Naruto timidly piped up.  
  
"Oh yeah!Do you guys know where we are?"Hikaru questioned with her genki style.  
  
"Konoha Village."Sasuke replied.(he feels like talking a lot today.......)  
  
"Is it far from Cephiro?"Fuu asked the boy with raven hair, in her opinion he looked a lot smarter than the other boy.  
  
"Cephiro???"the boys asked in unison, both their faces showing great confusion.  
  
"Uh, nevermind.So where's the village?Could you PLEASE take us there?"begged Umi.  
  
"Uh, sure....."Naruto nervously answered.  
  
'This girl even has Ino's moodswing problems.....It wouldn't surprise me if these girls started drooling all over Sasuke.....'  
  
******************************************************  
  
When they got to the village, Sakura was stomping towards them and Kakashi was following behind like a loyal looking puppy dog, reading his ussual book and also looking slightly angered.  
  
"So, you would rather pick up girls than help ME with the mission????!!!!!Some teammate you are, Naruto!I had to babysit those little brats all by myself!You know sensei wouldn't lift one of his lazy fingers to help!"Saskura screamed into Naruto's ears.  
  
Then Sakura turned her attention towards our lovable little Magic Knights.  
  
"Urm, we just wanted--"Hikaru tried to explain herself, only to be cut off by an enraged Umi Ryuuzaki.  
  
"Your 'Sasuke-kun' offered to show us to town is all, so LAY off!!"Umi stormed.  
  
"Hm......I don't like you.You've got an attitude problem, just like Ino-pig."Sakura glared daggers at Umi, who just glared those daggers right back at her.  
  
Out of no where, a blonde girl jumped on Sasuke's back, cooing ''Sasuke-Kuuuuunn!!!!".  
  
"Speak of the Devil.....''Sakura and Naruto muttered in unison.  
  
"Oi, Sasuke-kun?Who are these three?"Ino asked, slowly climbing off of the monotone boy's back.  
  
"I'm Hikaru!What's your name?"Hikaru asked, genki-style.  
  
"Aw!You're such a cute little girl!Are you one of the kids Team 7 was baby-sitting?"  
  
Ino cooed, kneeling down to be at Hikaru's height, though Hikaru wasn't THAT short!  
  
"N-No.....I'm Hikaru Shidou!And I'm fourteen, not someone to babysit!Who is Team 7, anyway?"Hikaru defended.  
  
"Oh!We are Team 7!Sorry for my rudeness before!I am Haruno Sakura, age 14 also, this is Kakashi-sensei....."Sakura said, pointing to the man reading the rated R book."He's a jounin!"  
  
Hikaru, once again, went genki."What's a 'jounin'????"Hikaru asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
Kakashi spoke up."An elite ninja.I am Hatake Kakashi.You can call me Kakashi, though, cutie!"he playfully winked.  
  
Umi glared at him and noted his silky smooth hair.Fuu gazed at his covered face.Hikaru smiled.  
  
"Okay!"she cheerfully agreed.  
  
"Anyway, you three are new to Konoha, no?"he asked.  
  
Hikaru nodded vigorously.  
  
"Then we'll have to find someone for you cuties to stay with for a while!"Naruto said, flashing his fox smile.Umi cringed.Fuu blushed.Hikaru smiled.  
  
"Unless"Ino started."Unless you three are just passing through."  
  
"I wanna know more 'bout this place!Can we stay a few days, Fuu?Umi?"Hikaru turned around to face them, eyes shining with hope.  
  
"Oh alright!"Umi finally agreed.  
  
"I also would like to know more about this village, Miss Hikaru."Fuu agreed.  
  
"So it's agreed!You three are gonna stay with me!"Naruto jumped for joy.  
  
"No way!I am NOT gonna stay with THAT short little boy!"Umi said, hands on hips.  
  
"Hey!Don't insult the short!"Naruto and Hikaru said in unison, only when Naruto said it, he was angry.  
  
"Well, being that I'm the sensei here, I'll decide who stays with who!"Kakashi said, finally taking his nose from his book.  
  
"No way!Uh- uh!No WAY am I gonna do anything some pervert old man tells me to do!"Umi argued."Unless you tell me the secret to that silky smooth hair!"she added.Everyone face faulted.  
  
"Anywho!Hikaru, you can stay with Naruto, since you to get along so well!"Kakashi smiled.  
  
"Wait!No WAY am I gonna allow Hikaru to stay with a boy!What if he starts hitting on her or something?!Hikaru is too young and innocent, she won't understand if he starts to rape her or something, and what if he walks in on her when she's in the shower?!She's to kind-hearted to punish him!"Umi raged.  
  
Sakura smirked."If Kakashi-sensei says that's how it will be, that's how it will be."  
  
Umi just growled.She was too out of breath to argue any further, esspecially since it was getting her no where.  
  
"I don't mind, really I don't, Umi!"Hikaru reassured.  
  
'Always thinking of others.....Miss Hikaru still is truely a remarkable person.'Fuu mused.  
  
"And now for you, blue."Kakashi chose.  
  
"It's UMI!"  
  
"Alright, Blue, you shall stay with Sasuke.I think you two will get along perfectly."snickered the hot sensei.  
  
"No way!Not HER!She'll try and seduce Sasuke!"Sakura bellowed.  
  
"I think you've got issues, Pinkie!"retorted Umi.(A/N:Thanks Mrs. K!)  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Sensei, but where shall I stay?"Fuu timidly asked.  
  
"Hey!I know!"Sakura exclaimed."The polite one can stay with Sasuke, because I know that she wouldn't try anything!"  
  
Ino got an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Y'know what I think?Your sensei's right!"Ino told Sakura.An evil plot was forming in Ino's head.  
  
"Get outta this, Ino-pig!"Sakura warned her rival.  
  
"Now now little ones.You will do as I say or be put in time-out."Kakashi teased.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, except for Hikaru, who gasped in horror.She couldn't beleive that someone could be as cruel as to send someone to time out!  
  
"And you, Blondie, you'll stay with Sakura. Now I'm going to leave you all to drop the brats--I mean, children, off at their homes.Thankies!"and he walked off, engrossed in his book.  
  
Sakura and the rest of team 7 growled.Sasuke stalked off to drop off his two kids he was babysitting.Sakura did the same, following after him.  
  
Naruto grumbled, complaining about taking his kid home.  
  
"Naruto?"Hikaru asked from behind him.  
  
"What is it?Hikaru, right?"Naruto asked, uncertain of her name.  
  
"Mnn-hm!Want me to help you take the kids home?I don't mind!"but Hikaru didn't need to finish, Naruto had already tossed one of the kids in her arms.  
  
"And don't you try anything funny with her!"shouted Umi after them.  
  
"Miss Umi, how do we know how to get to Mr. Sasuke's and Miss Sakura's homes?"  
  
Fuu inturrupted.  
  
"Oh no!We have to find them!"Umi said, dashing off in the direction Sasuke and Sakura had went.Fuu followed.Ino stood there, being ignored.That was a weird feeling, for Ino anyway.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
A/N:Welp, I hope ya liked Chappie One!  
  
Chappie two will be up soon, I hope!IF I get some reviews, that is!  
  
--Former Anime Goddess6 


	2. The Relationships of Konohagakure

Repost:Naruto/MKR Crossover  
  
By:Former Anime Goddess6  
  
Disclaimer:I own neither series.  
  
Chapter Two:The Relationships Of Konohagakure  
  
Sakura and Sasuke walked together.  
  
"So, Sasuke-kun, you won't let that Umi girl do anything to you, right?"Sakura asked alarmed.  
  
"What do you take me for?"Ssasuke asked, offended.  
  
"N-nothing!I mean, I was just making sure, Sasuke-kun!"Sakura REALLY didn't want him to be mad at her.  
  
Sasuke walked off in the direction of his own house, leaving Sakura alone.  
  
Then Umi popped up behind Sakura, obviously angry.  
  
"How DAREyou leave me and Fuu behind?!By the way, where's that dude I have to stay with?!I don't know where he lives!"complained Umi.  
  
"Well EXCUSE me, Blue!It's not MY fault if you aren't smart enough to keep up with Sasuke-kun!Anyhow, because Sasuke-kun agreed that he wouldn't let you seduce him or anything, I'll show you to his house."Sakura said, supiriority in her voice.  
  
"Hmph!"Umi gave in, finally following behind the Sasuke-obsessed girl.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Hikaru and Naruto finally managed to take the little kids to their homes, and along the way they talked.  
  
"So, Naruto, how come Kakashi is your sensei?Isn't he a ninja?"Hikaru asked.  
  
"Yeah!I'm a ninja, too!So is Sakura-chan!  
  
And as I said before, I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"Naruto once again ranted.  
  
"Naruto?What is 'Hokage'?"asked Hikaru.  
  
"You don't know what a Hokage is?Well it's the leader of the village!It's a ninja!The most powerful ninja in the village!And that's what I'M gonna be!"Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"WOW!A ninja!That's like totally cool!Kekeru, my older brother, would love to see a real ninja!In fact, all of my brothers would!Hey, do you have any brothers or sisters?"Hikaru enthusiastically asked the fox boy.  
  
"No....I don't have a family."Naruto gloomily replied."I've been shunned by the entire village for almost all of my life.until I became a ninja, that is.Then I got friends, but I'll never have a family."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that Naruto.Please forgive me."Hikaru said, head downcast.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it!Wanna go get some ramen??"Naruto turned his frown upside down.  
  
Remember, this is based on the manga, and in the manga, Hikaru LOVED food!  
  
"Really!Sure!I'd love to!And don't worry, I'll pay!"  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Fuu had found Sakura, fighting with Umi.  
  
"Bring it, Pinkie!"Umi shouted, in a fighting stance, with her rapier(the knights all have the weapons from when they were at Tokyo Tower, don't ask me why but they brought them.).  
  
"Oh, it's already been brought, Blue!"Sakura retorted, kunai laced between her fingers.  
  
"Oh!Miss Umi!Miss Sakura!Please do not fight!"Fuu dashed up to where the quarreling girls were.  
  
"Whatta ya want, Blondie?!"Sakura yelled.Keep in mind that Sakura wouldn't ussually be so mean to everyone, it's just that Umi is SO much like Ino that at the moment she'd pretty much yell at anyone trying to break up the fight.  
  
"Blondie!Why I oughtta--"Fuu lost her temper.She didn't like it when people be messin' with her all-natural(dyed) hair.  
  
"Fuu!"Umi gasped.Fuu took out her bow and arrows from archery practice after school three days ago and began shooting them at Sakura, who, of course, dodged them with ease.  
  
"That all ya got, Blondie?"Sakura smirked.Just then Sasuke turned around from his house and headed back to where Sakura was--he had forgotten all about Umi having to stay with him.  
  
When he got there, Umi was just about to slice Sakura up when he grabbed her rapier with ease and tossed it away.  
  
"What do you think you're--"Umi yelled, til Sakura got hearts in her eyes and glomped Sasuke.  
  
"Oh, Sasuke-kun!You saved me from the scary blue-haired freak!"she snuggled her head into his chest.  
  
"You can let go now."was his reply.  
  
Then Fuu stopped being angry and felt pity for Sakura.The poor girl obviously loved this cold-hearted dude and it seemed as if he felt nothing of the sort towards her.  
  
"Shall we go now, then, Miss Sakura?"asked Fuu with a smile on her face.  
  
"Uh, alright....."Sakura agreed.  
  
"See ya later, Fuu!And come get me if this girl gets up in the night and tries to kill you!"Umi waved her friend off, following Sasuke as he headed home.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
At the Ichiraku Ramen, Hikaru watched as Naruto gobbled up his ramen.He had bits of noodle plastered on his face and some stuck in his hair.But Hikaru didn't look much different.^^;  
  
"So, Naruto, you really like ramen, huh?"  
  
Hikaru stated the obvious, as Fuu would have done.  
  
"Yep!"was his hearty reply.  
  
When they were finished, Hikaru paid the tab, and surprisingly, they used the same money in Konoha Village as they used in Tokyo.  
  
But as they left, they didn't see a dark figure looming in the corner.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N:I hope y'all liked the second chappie!Well I haven't gotten any reveiws yet, but I'm hoping I will soon, and once I get some, I'll reply, and whoever gives the most good reviews will have this story deticated to them!I know how good it feels cuz I've had a bunch of stories deticated to me and ya know why?All cuz I was a faithful reviewer!There has always been one faithful reviewer for me, thoguh, and her name is Miemu Akari!And she also writes great fandom!So check her profile out, and plus she's really easy to get along with!Ja!  
  
--Former Anime Goddess6 


	3. Umi's Night With Sasuke

Repost:Naruto/MKR Crossover  
  
By:Former Anime Goddess6  
  
Disclaimer:I no own.You no sue.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
dragon 18:Um to answer the first question,   
  
I don't think so, I know in the manga they didn't, and that's what I'm basing this story on, but I decided to put it in because they know what it looks like from descriptions they've heard.  
  
For the next question, in the manga the girls go to Cephiro 3 times, if you have book six, in the end it shows Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu in Tokyo and then the go to Tokyo Tower and get to Cephiro for the third time, but not to fight or anything, just to visit.  
  
And last but definately not least, YA SHOULDA HIT FUU!j/k.Bai!  
  
Dan Inverse:Hey!Thanks!  
  
Reina Rain:And I plan on makin' it crazier!But I'm a sucker for origional pairings, so that department ain't gonna be too crazy...^^;  
  
dragon 18(again):sorry!I wrote that chapter before I checked my email and got my reviews!  
  
When I get more reviews I'll be sure to respond promise!  
  
And if anyone is wondering, the couplings I'm thinking of right now are:  
  
Sasu/Saku  
  
Naru/Hina  
  
Umi/Ascot(in the manga they SOOOO belong together!)  
  
Lantis/Hikaru/Eagle(haven't decided yet!)  
  
*mumbles*Fuu/Ferio(she don't deserve him!)  
  
Ino/Shika  
  
Guess that's all for now everyone!  
  
Oh and when you start thinking I'm doing a pairing that just isn't morally right, don't flame because it could just be part of a plan or misunderstanding, which is sure to come soon!  
  
Chapter Three:Umi's Night With Sasuke  
  
The only thing Umi had learned about Sasuke was that he was very quiet and kept to himself.Which she didn't really mind.The guy gave her the creeps.  
  
He let her stay in his room, most likely because it was the only bedroom in the house that he hadn't closed off, but she didn't know why.But, being Umi, she was bound to ask sometime or another.  
  
"Sasuke?"she asked as she cooked dinner for the both of them.HE grunted in response.  
  
"Why do you have so many rooms in this house when you're the only one who lives her?"she asked nonchalontly(can't spell!)  
  
Sasuke winced mentally.But he kept quiet.  
  
"Oh.I see.You don't see your parents much, do you?And when they are around you stay out of their way because they're so annoying, right?"she guessed.That's what HERparents were like, anyway.  
  
"My parents are dead."he bluntly said, walking out of the room to Kami-knows-where.  
  
'Gpsh....wasn't expecting that.'Umi thought, as she regretted her words.She decided she wouldn't ask him anything else like that.  
  
When dinner was done, she called him.  
  
They ate in silence.She decided to get out of the negitive envirnment by taking a walk.He didn't mind in the least.  
  
As Umi walked around in the dark, she wondered how she could have been summoned to somewhere other than Cephiro.  
  
Her thoughts were soon inturrupted by someone clamping their hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh!Don't worry, it's me!Ino!"Ino said, slowly removing her hand from it's resting place on Umi's mouth.Good thing, too, cuz Umi was about to lick Ino's hand away.  
  
"Whadda ya want?!"Umi snapped.She thought she was being kidnapped!  
  
"Shhhh!!!!I just think I have a deal for you!"  
  
Ino hastily answered.  
  
"What kinda 'deal'?"Umi wasn't so sure about this.After all, she didn't really know this Ino character.  
  
"I'll tell ya the details later--"  
  
"No, you'll tell me now."Umi coldly demanded.  
  
"Well, alright then, but only cuz I like you.(no like that you perverts!)You got spunk.Just like me."Ino had starry eyes."Finaly, my daughter, we team up against the evil Haruno Sakura and win the affections of our--well--MY dear Sasuke-kun....We'll defeat forehead girl easily as a team!"  
  
"D-daughter.....?Well, anyway, so you wanna go up against Sakura, or as you say, forehead girl, and get Sasuke?So what exactly is the plan?And more importantly WHAT'S IN IT FOR ME?!"Umi demanded, yet again.  
  
"Well, you'll get the satisfaction of helping your dear friend defeat that nasty, big fore-headed bimbo!"Ino slyly said, raising a fist into the air.  
  
"If that's it, then NO WAY!"Umi stomped off, but Ino caught up.  
  
"Of course that's not all!You can stay at my house, free of charge, and so can your friends!"Ino was getting frustrated with this girl....  
  
"Oh alright.....but what exactly do I have to do, again?"Umi asked like a good little trooper, hands on hips.  
  
"Just pretend to be infactuated with Sasuke-kun.That's all.Which shouldn't be hard to do.Considering the fact he's so sexy, that is!"Ino swooned.  
  
"I get enough of hearing about this sappy junk at home!"Umi gagged.  
  
"Hey!That reminds me!Where're you from?"Ino stopped her swooning.  
  
"Tokyo.I suppose you've never heard of it."Umi said casually.  
  
"Of course I have!"Ino lied.  
  
"Anyway, we'll start the plan tomorrow.I'm going to bed."Umi said, heading to Sasuke's house, waving her hand slightly at her new accomplice.  
  
When she was all alone, Ino stood tall hand looked upwards.  
  
"Fianlly!Sasuke-kun will be mine!All mine!Bwa ha ha ha ha!"she said, lighting flashing in the background.Creepy.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Umi had to spend the whole night in Sasuke's stinky house thinking about her stupid deal with Ino.But now that she took a good wiff of Sasuke's filthy home, she decided it was a good choice and smiled as she fell asleep.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
--Former Anime Goddess6 


	4. Hikaru's Night With Naruto

Repost:Naruto/MKRayearth Crossover  
  
By:Former Anime Goddess6  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or MKR.  
  
Chapter Four:Hikaru's Night With Naruto  
  
After the two left the Ichiraku ramen shop, Naruto was blabbering on about miso ramen and Hikaru was politely listening but also sensing someone following them.  
  
"Naruto, I think someone's following us!"Hikaru whispered.  
  
Naruto sniffed the air like a dog.  
  
"You're probably just imagining things!C'mon, my house is right here!"he said.Ussually he would have sensed it, too, but he was too busy sensing ramen.  
  
The two walked in, and the figure followed them.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Hikaru slept on the couch.Naruto wasn't such a gentleman after all...he was snuggled up in his blankets in his nice, warm bed.  
  
Hikaru didn't feel right though.She still sensed the aura of someone...she wasn't good enough to figure out if the person was good or bad, but if he was looming after the dark after them, it was most likely not a good guy.  
  
But Hikaru dismissed it as she fell into a deep slumber...  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Naruto woke up from his ramen-filled dreams.Now he sensed the person that Hikaru had been talking about earlier...  
  
He walked down to the kitchen, bumping into random objects along the way, a bike, a table, a machine gun, crack pipe, a person....  
  
Wait!A person?!  
  
Naruto doubled over as someone kicked him in his empty tummy.  
  
"Ow!"he complained.  
  
"Oh my gosh!Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry!"said a familiarly shy voice.  
  
"Hinata?!"Naruto exclaimed."Why are you in my house?!"  
  
Hinata turned on the kitchen light.  
  
"Well, Naruto-kun, I was at the Ichiraku and I saw someone wearing all black following you and a red haired girl to your house..."Hinata's head was bowed.  
  
"Oh!It's not what you think, Hinata!Hikaru, the red haired girl, is a friend I made and Kakashi-sensei is making her stay at my house!"Naruto hurriedly explained.  
  
Hinata looked relieved."If you say so, Naruto-kun!"she smiled.  
  
"So do you know the person dressed in black?I only got a glimpse, and that was of a leather boot...I believe it was a woman's."Hinata informed him.  
  
"I don't know who it is...maybe Hikaru does."Naruto walked into the living room and rudely woke Hikaru up.He ain't such a gentleman that early in the morning...  
  
But Hikaru didn't wake up immidiately.She stirred and rolled over, moaning, "Lantis...".  
  
Hinata and Naruto sweatdropped.Hikata gently shook Hikaru's shoulder, and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hm?Who are you?"she groggily asked.  
  
"I'm Hyuga Hinata, Naruto-kun's friend!And you must be Hikaru!"she giggled inwardly.  
  
"Hi!Um, are you the person who was following us?"  
  
"No.....it was some woman with black leather clothing on..."she didn't need to say any more.  
  
"Alcyone!"Hikaru jumped out of bed, still wearing her school uniform, and ran out the door, leaving two very confused ninjas.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Hikaru ran into the night, knowing Alcyone would catch her.She just wanted to get the evil sorceress out in the open.  
  
Naruto and Hinata were running in the trees after her.They wanted to help.  
  
Finally the trio heard an evil voice.  
  
"Magic Knight of Fire, I surely will kill you this time!For my lord!For Zagato!"Alcyone hopped from a tree, right in front of Hikaru.  
  
"Magic Knight of Fire?!"Hinata and Naruto gasped.  
  
"Alcyone!Lantis is NOT Zagato!For the last time, Zagato is DEAD!"Hikaru screamed at the older woman.But just as Alyone was about to attack, Hikaru beat her.  
  
"Flame Arrow!Yah!"she said, jumping into the air.Alcyone wasn't expecting it and was kinda, y'know, burnt.  
  
"Magic Knight from another world, you keep insisting that my dear Lord Zagato is dead, and that it is Emeraude who he was in love with...but I will not accept that!He just cut his hair short to be with you!And I shall have my sweet revenge!I followed you to this ninja land and I will carry your dead body back to Cephiro, and show it to Zagato-sama!"she insisted, attacking Hikaru with a powerful attack.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"Hikaru screamed as she fell back 10 yards.But when she got up, her arm was in the air.  
  
"Rayearth!"she chanted.Alcyone grinned.  
  
"Your Rune God will not answer y-"she was cut off by Rayearth's deep voice.  
  
"Thou hast called upon thee, Magic Knight of Fire."Rayearth bellowed.Hinata and Naruto cowered in fear.  
  
Then they saw Hikaru get into the robotic thing wearing cool armor.  
  
"Alcyone, just listen to reason!I don't want to hurt you!But Lantis...he is Zagato's brother...not Zagato.For Lantis--No, for Zagato, won't you stop?Find someone new, perhaps?It is Lady Debonaire who has done this to you!Don't blame the people of Cephiro!"Hikaru said, lunging her sword into Alcyone's arm.  
  
"You little brat!And who are they?!"she asked, pointing with her good arm towards Hinata and Naruto.  
  
"No!Alcyone, I know what you're thinking!Leave them out of this!"Hikaru angrily pleaded.  
  
But Naruto was going to be the next Hokage.He wouldn't give up.  
  
He pulled some kunai out, laced between his fingers, and Hinata did the same.  
  
Alcyone looked amused but Hikaru looked worried.  
  
"No!Naruto, Hinata!You can't defeat her!I know you both are powerful ninja, but she uses MAGIC!You can't possibly win!"  
  
"We have to do something!We can't just sit here and watch this!"Hinata yelled.  
  
"Well....Naruto, you know where Sasuke and Sakura live, right?"Hikaru asked.  
  
"Damn straight!"Naruto grinned.  
  
"Well, could you go get Umi and Fuu?They're the only ones who can help me!"  
  
Right about then Alcyone was getting a giant vein in her forehead...she hated being ignored.  
  
Naruto and Hinata split up, Naruto getting Umi and Hinata getting Fuu.She and Sakura had become good friends so she knew the route to her house with ease.  
  
"You little brat!I am still more powerful than all you magic knights combined!"she yelled, still holding her bleeding arm.  
  
"No!You aren't!I gave you the chance to surrender, and now I am not letting you get away with causing trouble!And I want some answers, too!Why were we not summoned to Cephiro?!"Hikaru screeched, bringing another blow to Alcyone.  
  
"Why should I surrender and answer your questions?!I was a pupil of Master Mage Clef, and I can still defeat you!And just in case I can't, I've still got some tricks up my sleeves!"she grinned at the last remark.  
  
"Icicle Assault!"she chanted.Hikaru barely doged them.  
  
"My, you still are a nimble one!Even in your Rune God!But tell me, are you trying to destroy this village?"  
  
Hikaru looked down.She had almost crushed a house!  
  
She got out of her Rune God and stood in front of Alcyone, sword drawn.  
  
"I will never give up!"shesliced at Alcyone, but Alcyone put up her barrier circle.  
  
"Nice try, Mafic Knight!"  
  
But then she was stabbed from behind.  
  
Hikaru looked up in shock.Umi was standing victoriously over a heavily breathing Alcyone.  
  
"Alcyone!Tell me, why were we summoned here?"Hikaru stooped down close to Alcyone.  
  
"This....this is part of the castle...part of Castle Cephiro...."Alcyone stopped breathing.She was dead.  
  
Hikaru starred in disbelief, tears in her eyes.Umi looked down at Hikaru, but then swooped down and hugged her friend.  
  
"Oh Hikaru....I know how you hate seeing someone, even a bad guy, die....but Alcyone could never be changed....everyone knows how many times we've tried."Umi comforted.  
  
"But Umi!This is like Emeraude and Zagato!She died because she couldn't accept the fact that the one she loved was both dead and never returned her feelings!"Hikaru sobbed.  
  
Fuu idly stood by, sadly.She also hated seeing Hikaru like this.  
  
Naruto looked kinda scared and really confused.What had just happened?  
  
Hinata stood by Naruto, looking sad as she watched the magic knights.  
  
"Miss Hikaru...I think we all should go back to bed..."Fuu hinted and yawned.  
  
"A-alright."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
--Former Anime Goddess6 


	5. Fuu's Night With Sakura, And Shopping!

Repost:Naruto MKRayearth Crossover  
  
By:Former Anime Goddess6  
  
Disclaimer:I no own.You no sue.  
  
Chapter Five:Fuu's Night With Sakura and Shopping!  
  
When Fuu got back from the whole Alcyone-slaying, she went straight to bed.She was tired and Sakura was taking a bath.Fuu didn't even wonder why Sakura was taking a bath at 3 in the morning.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
When she woke up the next morning, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.There was a note on the stove.  
  
'Uh, blonde girl.I went on a mission with my team.If you need anything, go to the Hokage and ask where team 7 is.Ja ne!  
  
Haruno Sakura'  
  
Fuu sweatdropped.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
After Fuu got cleaned up, she walked out the door only to see....  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Hinata.  
  
"Oh, hey!You must be Fuu!My sensei told my team to come and take care of you guys so ya can have fun or something...  
  
where IS my team anyway?"Hinata looked around.  
  
"Well, let's go then!"Umi sighed.It was way too early in the morning to have fun.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Hikaru was looking a little sad because of Alcyone, but didn't say anything.But then something freaky happened.  
  
She heard Nova's voice in her head.  
  
*The hoe deserved it!Going after Lantis!She was crazy, anyway!*  
  
"But that doesn't mean anything!And you're crazy, too!"Hikaru shouted out loud.Everyone in the streets looked at her, including her three compantions, who were window shopping.  
  
"Uh, Hikaru?"Umi asked, crosseyed.  
  
"Oh, um, it's nothing!Ha ha ha...."Hikaru nervously laughed, twitching.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
After shopping all around the village, the girls all went to Hinata's house.  
  
"That was so fun!"Umi stated.She was in a really good mood, after all, she got to shop!  
  
"I'm so glad!"Hinata chirped, setting her bags down on the living room couch.  
  
"Yes, and I am glad I brought money to get Kuu some snacks, or I would not have anything!"Fuu perked.  
  
Everyone took the stuff out of their bags to either show the others or take a closer look at for themselves.But Hikaru had been thinking all that time.  
  
'We are in a room in the castle?Alcyone must have been halusinating.'and she shrugged it off, being the first to show everone what she got.  
  
First she pulled out a fancy red dress with a v-neck, which Umi urged her to buy, and a slit up the side.It looked kinda latin.  
  
Everyone ooh'ed and ahh'ed at it.Then she got out a pair of glittery black high-healed shoes with red trim and a pair of black gloves that came to her elboes.She also got a new ribbon, this one longer with black stripes.She got really into black when she met Lantis.^^  
  
She also got 5 kunai, she wanted to be a ninja!And she got a weapons pouch to put them in.Hinata told her she'd teach her how to use them later.  
  
Then it was Umi's turn.She had a light blue sundress with daisies on it.It was flowing and had lace long all the edges, and a bow at the chest.She also got a few new headbands and cute widdle socks that had the lacy stuff at the tops.^^  
  
She got a rope, so that when they got to Cephiro she could tie Mokona up!^^  
  
Then it was Fuu's turn.She only got some candy for Ferio and a bead bracelet.  
  
The, last but not least, was Hinata.  
  
She first pulled stuff out of a huge brown bag.There was an orange sweater, she wanted to wear Naruto's favorite color for him, and then there was a purple, silky skirt that went a little past her knees.And it was fairly tight.  
  
Then there were some ankle-high dress boots, they were light brown.She also had a pair of knee-high boots that were black.  
  
Then she went to a fairly smaller bag.  
  
It had a printer in it, so she could print pics of her darling Naruto!^^She could make her own Naruto tees, too!^^Cuz she already had a scanner...  
  
Then there was one last bag, a small one.  
  
But before she could empty it's contents, Neji walked in.  
  
"Who are these girls?"he was very blunt about that...  
  
"They're my friends, now get out, please!"  
  
Hinata urged him, so he went.  
  
"Okay, this bag ain't important!"Hinata blushed, stuffing it in her pocked.The knights looked bewildered but shrugged it off.  
  
Later on they went to the homes they were staying at.But Umi went somewhere else altogether...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
--Former Anime Goddess6 


End file.
